Secret Behind the Lotus
by EmbarrGuardian32
Summary: <html><head></head>Continuing on from here /story/210776/a-new-friend-a-new-way-a-a-new-world-a-new-way-sidestory Eva and Absol's story began in Almia, long before the events following Arceus's release, and it didn't start off as a love story. But then, when does it ever? I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR MLP:FIM. FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. DO NOT STEAL!</html>


Eva Marks was only ten years old when she and her family decided to leave the bustling city of Lumiouse City in the Kalos Region for the more quiet and serene forest region of Almia. From the very moment she stepped onto the region that was home to the Pokémon Rangers Headquarters, Eva wanted to become a Ranger, dedicating her life to helping people and Pokémon alike. Her parents were more than willing to support their daughter, and enrolled her in Ranger School at the age of 15.

However, Eva learned early on in her education that certain… ideals, were viewed in ways that made the teen question the teachings she had received from her parents since before she could talk. During Christmas break, Eva was staying with her family and had brought up the subject after dinner the day before New Year's Eve.

"Mom. Dad. Why is it so wrong to love Pokémon like how humans love other humans?"

Mrs. Marks, who was washing the dishes at this time, suddenly dropped the baby blue plate she was drying, causing it to shatter into many sharp pieces. Mr. Marks stared at this daughter with astonished emerald-green eyes that Eva had inherited, seeming dumbstruck.

After quickly cleaning up the broken china, Eva and her parents sat on the living room couch as Eva explained to them the "lessons" she had been taught about Poképhilia and how it was the most shunned crime against nature itself. A she told her parents about the horrid videos she and her fellow peers had watched in class, anguish became clearly visible on the adults' faces, Mrs. Marks having to fight back tears.

When Eva finished, there were a few moments of silence before her father coughed uncomfortably and spoke up. "What do you think is the right thing, Eva?"

The teen looked down at her lap, an unsure expression on her face. "I… I know that there are some people who take advantage of their Pokémon's trust to do… that sort of thing, but, surely not everyone who has fallen in love with their Pokémon is bad, right?" She returned her eyes to her parents for clarity.

They both nodded, proud looks meeting their daughter's

"Always remember this, Eva," her mother started. "Whenever you are in doubt, trust your heart, for that is your greatest guide."

And from that point on, that's exactly what Eva did. She learned the skills of a Ranger and graduated the following spring. She was assigned to the frigid Shiver Camp of northern Almia where she quickly climbed the ranks. It was during her last mission just before she had to report back to HQ to accept her Top Ranger status when she met her partner Pokémon and the one being she would spend her entire life with.

A researcher who had been exploring Almia Castle had been reported missing after failing to return to the camp three days prior. Snow storms had been more frequent and temperatures were far below normal, leading the researcher to believe something was occurring at the castle and left to investigate. When he did not return after two days, Eva was called upon to search for the scientist. Despite the dangers, Eva braved the blizzard, not wanting to let the researcher spend another night in the unforgiving storm.

After crossing Ice Lake by Empoleon, the young Ranger began to search for the missing man, squinting against the blistering wind and flying snow. The events that followed forever remained in Eva's memory.

The howling wind nearly concealed the sound of beating wings, but when it reached Eva's ears, however, she had less than a heartbeat to narrowly dodge the outstretched claws of a certain Legendary Bird Pokémon. Unfortunately, as she dis so, the teen slopped on a piece of piece, causing her ankle to tilt sideways, spraining it. Eva cried out in pain as she lost her footing and began to slide down a slope, the freezing waters of the lake just below.

Yet, just when Eva would have fallen into the dark blue lake, a shadow appeared out of nowhere and caught the Ranger but the hood of her heavy winter coat, landing on a patch of fresh snow. As she was set down, Eva took several deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart.

When she managed to catch her breath, she looked up at her savior, only to find, to her utter surprise, a tall Absol, its oddly-colored amber eyes looking down at her intently, almost seeming to ask if she was alright.

"Th-thanks," Eva stammered, trying to recover from her initial shock.

There was a screech from above and both looked up to see an enraged Articuno glaring down at them. It began to beat its wings hard, summoning a strong gust of wind, while at the same lifting its head to the sky, charging an Ice Beam attack. Acting quickly, the Absol scooped up Eva onto its back with ease and leapt out of the way, just as the Articuno fired its Ice Beam right where the two had been not a split second before.

"Absol. Sol Absol!" The Disaster Pokémon was barking at the Ice-type, seeming to try and reason with the Legendary Bird.

However, this only seemed to enrage the Articuno further, for it fired another Ice Beam, which Absol dodged once more.

Seeing that the Absol was struggling, Eva made a quick plan in her mind and looked down at her rescuer. "Let me down! I have an idea!"

The Dark-type was hesitant for a minute, but eventually complied and set the Ranger down.

Eva stumbled as she tried to steady on her sprained ankle, but managed to stay on her feet, and lifted the bottom of her coat slightly, revealing her Capture Styler. She released it from its holster and pointed the instrument up at Articuno before calling out "Capture ON!" She clicked the center button, sending the Capture Disc flying towards the Legendary, a neon-blue line following the path of the disc.

As it began to circle Articuno, the Ice/Flying-type let out another screech and started an Ice Shard attack, summoning several large crystals of ice around it. Flapping its wings forward, the crystals shot down straight for Eva. However, before the teen could dodge, the Absol jumped in front of her and shot a powerful Flamethrower attack up at the Ice Shard attack, instantly melting right through them and hitting Articuno at the same time. The Legendary Bird Pokémon cried out in pain and was pushed back several feet in mid-air.

"Please calm yourself, Articuno!" Eva cried out, conveying her physical friendship towards the agitated Pokémon. Seeing her chance, she waved her styler, creating the sigil for a completed capture. As she did so, the loop around Articuno shrank until it fused with it, causing the Legendary to glow white for a split moment. When the light faded, Articuno appeared less upset and the blizzard came to a slow halt.

Eva sighed in relief and fell down to her knees in the snow, and exhausted look on her slightly pink face. She did, however, manage to look up at the Legendary Bird and, seeing that it had calmed, smiled.

Articuno bowed its head in thanks, before taking off, disappearing over the icy mountains. As it did so, it let out a content cry and took the storm clouds away, bringing back the dearly-missed Sun.

The young Ranger gave a silent goodbye before passing out, no strength left in her body.


End file.
